Matters of the Heart
by Igiveup
Summary: Conflicts arise when Alan develops health problems. Will they be resolved before it's too late? Last two chapters posted!
1. Default Chapter

"You've got to be kidding me! Are you sure this is right?" Alan Epps stared at the blood pressure machine. The readout said 156/100. The doctor

Frowned. "Yes Mr. Epps it is correct. Those numbers are way too high. Your cholesterol is also in the danger zone. You are at serious risk of having a heart attack or stroke. I am putting you on medication and a strict diet plan." The doctor handed Alan some pamphlets. "Here is a list of foods

you should avoid. "

Alan stared at the pamphlet incredulously. "Is there anything that I can eat?"

When Alan got home, he hid the pill bottles and pamplets under his shirts in his dresser. He didn't want his sons to worry about him. They already

had enough on their minds as it was.A few days later, while Alan was at the grocery store, Don came over to visit. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, working his lecture for tomorrow's classes. Don asked if he could use the shower and borrow one of Alan's shirts.

"What, you don't have any water in your apartment?" teased Charlie. "You're over here so much I should make you pay rent."

Don laughed and went upstairs. When he was looking for a shirt, his hand brushed against the pill bottles that Alan had hidden. Don removed them

and looked at the labels. Blood pressure medication, and something for high cholesterol. Don felt a slight shiver go down his spine. He ran downstairs. "Hey Charlie!" Charlie looked up. "Something wrong?"

Don held out the pill bottles. "I found these in Dad's dresser. Do you know anything about this?" Charlie shook his head. "I know Dad went in for a physical a few days ago, but he told me everything was fine."

Just then Alan walked through the door with a bag of groceries. He noticed the shared look of worry on his sons' faces. Then he saw the pill

bottles in Don's hand. "Oh, great. Look you guys, I didn't want to worry you. It's no big deal really. My blood pressure and cholesterol were a little high so the doctor put me on meds. As long as I take my medicine and do whatever else the doctor tells me to do I'll be fine."

When Charlie spoke, it was more of a mumble." How high?" Alan stepped closer." What did you say Charlie, I didn't hear you."

Don, who had been standing right next to Charlie said, "He asked you how high the numbers were. to tell the truth, I want to know too."

Alan sighed. "Okay, okay, blood pressure 156/100, cholesterol was like 250 or something. But like I said, I'm taking medication for it so it's no

big deal. I promise I'll be all right." He walked over to his sons and pulled them into a three-way hug. They clung to each other tightly as Alan

whispered, "You have my word."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not eating that, it tastes like sawdust!" Alan pushed away the rice cake that Charlie had handed to him. It was a few weeks later and Alan

was discovering that following doctor's orders was easier said than done.

"Come on Dad, they don't taste that bad." said Charlie. He was getting a little annoyed.

Alan gave an exasperated sigh. "Can't I at least have some pretzels or something?"

Charlie shook his head. "No Dad. You heard what the doctor said. They have too much sodium."

"I can't stand being told what I can and can't eat. I'm a grown man, for crying out loud!"

Charlie rubbed his eyes. He was getting a headache. "Come on, Dad. I'm eating this stuff with you."

Alan gave a short, bitter laugh. "Yeah, then you go over to Don's and eat his food."

The negative feelings Charlie had been trying to suppress came to the surface. "Dad you have to do what the doctor says. You need to take

care of yourself. You could die!"

Alan was fed up with his son acting like his father. "So, what? You'll just hide in the garage and work on that stupid math problem like you did

when your mom died!"

Alan regretted the words the instant they left his mouth. He knew Charlie still felt horrible about doing that. Alan wanted to take back his cruel

words but it was too late.

"Charlie wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

But Charlie had already ran out the door. He picked up his bike from where he left it in the front yard and took off down the street as fast as he

could go. He only slowed down when his legs started to cramp up. Looking around, Charlie saw that he was in front of a cemetery. Getting off his

bike he walked it among the graves until he came to a small white headstone beneath a tree. Leaning his bike against the trunk, Charlie sat down, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. Tears stung his eyes.

"Mom...I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I swear to God I am. Dad says you understood. But-I'm not sure I believe him. I'm scared, Mom. Dad's

been having health problems lately and he's not doing what the doctor says. I don't know what to do Mom. I don't want to lose Dad too." Charlie sat there in silence, almost as if he expected an answer. Red streaked the sky before he got up and rode home. When he arrived, there was an ambulance in the driveway.

Stay Tuned...


	3. Chapter 3

"DAD!" Charlie ditched his bike and ran over to the paramedics. Alan was on a stretcher being loaded on to the ambulance. "This is my father. What's going on? What's wrong with him?"

"Heart attack," was the curt answer. "Is there any other family that needs to be notified?"

Charlie struggled not to panic. "I-I have a brother. I can call him f-fromthe hospital. C-can I ride with you? Please?"

The paramedics looked at each other for a moment then nodded. Charlie climbed in and took his father's hand, being careful to stay out of the way. Alan gave no sign that he knew Charlie was there. Charlie guessed he must have passed out after calling 911. "I'm here Dad. I'll staywith you as long as they let me okay?" Charlie's mind was threatening to fog over, like it had at the bank robbery. He forced himself to concentrate.Alan was wheeled into the ER. Charlie followed him for as long as he was allowed. Then he began to look for a pay phone.

"Damn it!" Tears filled his eyes. He was out of money, and the fog was getting stronger. "Focus, Charlie" he thought to himself. "Stay focused. You can callCollect" Charlie picked up the receiver and began to dial.

555555

Don's cell phone rang. He had been in the middle of questioning a perp. The creep had just been about to talk when the phone interrupted.

"This had better be an emergency" Don thought as he stepped outside.

"Collect call for Don Epps from Charles Epps. Will you accept charges?" the automated voice asked

Why would Charlie be calling from a pay phone? Don wondered, and then said "Yes, I accept. Charlie? What is it? Is something wrong? Where are you man?"

Charlie was crying, it was little hard to understand him. Don felt his stomach tighten. "Charlie, take a deep breath, and tell me what's

wrong."

Charlie obeyed, and his words sounded like English. "I-it's Dad. He-he had a heart attack. We-we're at the hospital. Don, I'm scared."

Don felt sick. He tried to keep his voice steady. "Okay Charlie, listen to me. I'm on my way over there right now all right? I'll be there as soon

as I possibly can. Just try to hang on okay? Will you do that for me?"

"I'll try."

"Good. I'll see you soon okay buddy? I love you."

"Love you too, Don. Please hurry."

Charlie hung up the phone and slowly slid to the floor. The fog he had fought so hard against finally overtook him. He started crying then, not just a few stray tears, but huge, gasping sobs that made his whole body shake. Slowly, they began to fade away. It was at that point Charlie became aware that someone was holding a tissue to his nose.

"Blow" was the command.

Charlie obeyed, feeling a little grossed out. The owner of the tissue wadded it up and wiped at Charlie's tears.

"There you go sweetie." the voice was warm and kind. Charlie looked tosee who it belonged to. Judging by the name tag and scrubs, she obviously worked at the hospital. Maybe she was a nurse?

She sat down next to Charlie and handed him the tissue. "Who were you crying for?" she asked.

"M-my father- he had a heart attack." Charlie felt the tears coming back.

"How awful, I'm so sorry. Is there anybody who can be here with you?"

"My brother's coming. H-he's an FBI agent." there was a hint of pride

in Charlie's voice.

"Sounds exciting. Would you like me to stay with you untill he shows

up?"

Charlie nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Name's Jenny Haven by the way. What's yours?"

"Ch-Charlie Epps."

"That's a nice name." She put her arm around Charlie's shoulders. Not much later Don showed up.

"Charlie!" He ran over to his younger brother and hugged him tight.

"Anyword on Dad yet?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not yet."

Jenny stood up."Well, now that your brother is here I'd better get back to work. I hope your dad will be all right."

Don thanked her and turned back to Charlie. "What happened buddy?"

Charlie's eyes were filled with guilt. "It was my fault. We got into a fight. I shouldn't have upset him!"

Don tightened his grip on Charlie. "No, Charlie, no. It wasn't your fault. Honest it wasn't."

Charlie pushed away enough to look Don in the face. "Y-you don't understand! I ran out on him Don! I got back just as they were putting Dad in the ambulance. He needed me and I wasn't there! Just like I wasn't there for Mom!"

Don wanted to say something to comfort Charlie, but his voice wouldn't cooperate. Instead, just rubbed Charlie's back and let him cry into his

shoulder.

"Mr. Epps?" A doctor walked over.

Don stood up, pulling Charlie with him. "Yes, our father was brought in. How is he?"

"There have been some complications. I'm sorry, but he's going to need emergency surgery."

Charlie's legs gave out. Don felt a little unsteady himself. "Can we see him?"

"A brief visit would not be a problem. Please follow me. "

The doctor led them through a set of swinging doors and down a hallway. Eventually they came to a small room. Alan lay on the strecher, an I.V.

Tube in his arm. Don took his hand.

"Dad, it's me, Don. And Charlie's here too. We'll be waiting for you

okay?"

Charlie was so quiet Don wondered if he was going to say anything. But finally, after swallowing a few times Charlie spoke. "Dad I'm so sorry about our fight, and I'm sorry I wasn't there when you had your heart attack. But I'm here now. I won't make the same mistake three times." The doctors wheeled Alan away and Don and Charlie returned to the waiting room.

Stay Tuned...


	4. Chapter 4

Don was scared. He wanted to tell Charlie everything would be all right, but he didn't know if it would-and he didn't want to give Charlie false

hope. That was the last thing either of them needed. Charlie was curled up in his chair, having fallen asleep after being reassured that Don would wake him up the moment there was any news. Don watched his younger sibling for a few moments. Then he stood up and

removed the jacket he was wearing. Very gently, he drapped it over Charlie like a blanket.

"I'm going to get us something to eat from the vending machines. I'll be right back okay?"Don brushed a lock of hair out of Charlie's eyes, then went to the vending machines.

It always surprised him that hospital vending machines had so much junk food. One would think they'd want to promote healthier eating habits.

Finally Don settled on coffee for himself and a can of orange juice for Charlie. He also bought two cereal bars.

Pushing aside some magazines, Don set the can of juice and a cereal bar on the table next to Charlie. Sipping his coffee, Don began to pace. It hadn't been that long ago that their mother died, and now they might lose their father too? Don felt sick with fear. He wasn't ready to lose his father yet. Neither was Charlie. A lump formed in Don's throat. Poor Charlie! The last words he and Alan had exchanged had been in anger. Don couldn't imagine how Charlie must be feeling.

Charlie started talking in his sleep. "No...please...don't...come back...DAD!"

Don ran over. "Charlie, wake up! You're dreaming!"

Charlie sat up and flinched, rubbing his neck. He noticed Don's jacket, Then caught sight of the food. "Thanks. Any word on Dad yet?"

Don shook his head. "No, sorry."

"I hate not knowing anything! I don't want to lose him Don! I'm not ready!"

Don hugged his brother. Tears stung his eyes as he said, "I know buddy, I know. I'm scared too."

Charlie buried his face in Don's shoulder. "What if he does die? You'll be all I'll have left. You won't leave me too, will you? I couldn't stand

it if I lost you too!"

Don broke down. Through his sobs he managed to say,"Don't worry Charlie, I'm not going anywhere. I promise I won't leave you."

The brothers clung to each other. Presently a doctor came over. "Are you two relatives of Alan Epps?"

Don looked up. "Y-yes. We're his sons. How is he?"

"He's in the recovery room. His condition is stable."

"Can we see him?" Don asked.

"Yes but please be advised that he hasn't woken up yet."

Alan was lying in bed, hooked up to various machines. The brotherslistened to the steady beep, beep, beep of the heart monitor. Don guided Charlie into the room and sat him down in the chair next to Alan's bed. Don stood behind him, keeping one hand on Charlie's shoulder. The other hand he placed on his father's shoulder. Charlie took Alan's hand. For a long time neither of them moved. Then Alan squeezed Charlie's hand. His eyelids fluttered. When he saw his sons he smiled, tried to speak.

"It's okay Dad, you don't have to say anything." whispered Don.

Alan looked over at Charlie with regret in his eyes.

Charlie smiled through his tears. "I know Dad, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have nagged you."

Alan let go of Charlie's hand and reached up to touch his face. Charlie pressed his father's hand against his cheek. "Love you too, Dad. We both

do."

Charlie leaned forward and gave his father a gentle hug. So did Don. It looked like Alan was going to be all right.


	5. Epilogue

"I STILL say these things taste like sawdust!" said Alan. It was three weeks after he had been released from the hospital. Ever since his close call

he had been doing a much better job of following doctors orders.

Charlie laughed at the faces Alan was making as he ate his rice cake.

"Come on Dad, It's got to taste better than that hospital food."

"That's true" said Alan, swallowing. "Say, do you have any plans for tonight?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, why?"

Alan blushed. "Well, I kinda have a date, and I'd like to be alone with her."

Charlie smiled. "You're kicking me out of my own house?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Charlie stood up. "I guess I could go over to Don's for awhile. You

sure you'll be all right?"

Alan gave Charlie a hug. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, my date's a nurse!"

Charlie groaned. "You picked up a date while you were in the hospital? What did you do? Ask for her number whlie she changed your I.V.?"

Alan laughed. "Something like that. Actually you've already met her."

Charlie was confused. "I did?"

"Yeah, she was the one who stayed with you at the hospital until Don showed up."

Now Charlie remembered. "Oh, Jenny Haven? Yeah I know who you're

talking

about. She's really nice. I liked her."

The doorbell rang. Alan went to answer it. "Jenny, hi! Come on in! You're a little early though."

Jenny stepped into the foyer. "Only by five minutes. How are you feeling dear?"

Alan gave her a peck on the cheek. "Never better. You remember Charlie?"

Charlie smiled and held out his hand. Jenny hugged him then held him at arm's length.

"So THAT'S what you look like when you smile! It's a good look for you."

Charlie blushed. "Thank you. Listen, I've got to get going, so I'll just

leave you two love birds alone."

Charlie stepped outside and got on his bike. He couldn't wait to tell Don about this!

THE END!


End file.
